Irrefutable
by FunnelcakeIceblue
Summary: Pitch is right; there will always be fear and now he is going to prove that reality is just as risky as believing. The members of The Guardianship will fall just like their kingdoms as Pitch's wicked ways tear everything apart. Ties will be snapped, gangs will be formed, and rebel groups will rise. So get ready to join in and watch Pitch destroy The Guardianship, one at a time.
1. Chapter 1

The world is in chaos and Pitch Black caused this. He found a way to finally carry out his evil intent and he found evil ways to do it. No one knew he would go this far; everyone thought he would be stopped and brought to justice but sooner or later every tall, mighty tower fell just like dominoes. There is hurt, pain and some love thrown into the huge mixing bowl of the destroyed city of Burgess. To tell this story, we have to go back to the very beginning, not when Jack Frost entered into Guardianship on that beautiful morning, the beginning of an austere journey, but many years after.

Jamie and Sophie grew up; Jamie now lives in an apartment, paying off the rent working in a warehouse, lifting boxes. Sophie stayed to what she believed in; the past, for she didn't want to grow up. She is in college to get a degree in nursing, or so her parents think. She really lives with Bunny, working as his secretary. She organizes paint brushes, ordering more from Hallow, she arranges her work just as she arranges her belongings in Bunny's room within his castle; lovingly. All of the Guardians within The Guardianship are well and vibrant with life, enjoying every second and the world seems to glow with a new age of stableness. This is where we start.

Jack Frost

Being a Guardian is what he owed to the moon, or Leader Lunar, the head of this program. He made sure the children of this world were safe. He knew his duty as he was soaring through the air on a cold autumn day. Children who believed looked up at him with joy on their faces and their parents brushed it off as kids just being kids when they couldn't understand what they were seeing. Jack smiled and waved back at them, sending chilly rushes of wind towards them in a friendly greeting; they laughed back. He didn't stop to play though for he was going to Jamie's apartment in the east part of Burgess. Finding an open window near the top of the building, he flew in and traveled to find Jamie's room. When he got there on the 3rd floor he waited until all the people were gone in the hallway; it would look weird if they heard knocking and no one was there.

Jamie opened the door and let Jack in quickly before he closed the door. The young adult hoped nobody saw that he opened the door and let nobody in. Turning, he gave Jack a quick hug with a pat on the back and led him to the back where his living room was. As they walked through each room Jack took in the decorating and arrangement. The front room was the bedroom; the mattress wasn't aligned with the box spring by about half a foot and the blankets were just thrown around. They looked like waves of a blue ocean and the winter spirit didn't want to know what was under that haphazardly tossed comforter.

In the kitchen, plates and silverware filled the sink and a box of cereal was left out on the counter. Across from this room was the bathroom that had towels on the floor but everything else was nice and polished, not a bottle out of place. The boy only needed shampoo, conditioner and soap. Not much to handle. The final room was the living area and Jamie turned and offered him a seat with a smile. The white haired boy sat down in a tough beat up chair and observed the tiny room. Mismatched furniture surrounded the little ancient TV that was on a table against the wall. The walls themselves were chipping at the corners and the indigo paint seemed dull. It was a pretty average low down apartment. He turned his attention to his friend.

"So Jack, what brings you here?"

"Oh I just thought I'd drop by to see my first believer, you know?" Jamie chuckled.

"Want a drink?" the brunette boy suggested.

"Sure, I'll just have water."

Jamie came back with a water bottle and a Gatorade. Jack leaned forward and he took a swig of his water.

"So how's your job? Don't you get paid this week?"

It took Jamie a second to respond, "It's going good, I mean, how well can lifting boxes everyday go, huh?" Jamie laughed. "I just hope I get paid well tomorrow since I worked overtime last week. I think I'll just be able to make it with the rent this time. Last month I cut it close since I bought that Halloween costume, but it was worth it. Hallow's Halloween party was the best," he drank his Gatorade. Jack nodded in agreement, remembering that day. It was amazing; it reminded him he had a family now. Everyone was there, even the Headless Horseman who guards her grounds came up to drink. For so long he was lonely, and now he didn't have to be alone anymore.

"I'm glad you came to that party, Jamie, I was worried you wouldn't. I know life may be hard now but it's worth it when you have so many that love you. It'll get better. Promise." Jack raised his water in a toast and Jamie did the same.

"To Family!" they both said in unison.

Raquel

Deep in the middle of Burgess settled a rehab center. It goes by the name of 'Mindful Ambitions' and people go here for psychological help. Alcoholics, sex-addicts, child-molesters, they were all directed here because of recommendation. It was a helpful and effective community.

A girl who is 22 years old got kicked out of her house and shunned from her family. Her family lives in Kentucky and they sent her as far away on a plane as they could possibly afford. They wanted to get rid of her, plain and simple and the smell of liquor rose off of her like she bathed in it. She's an alcoholic and depressed at the fact that she can't control her life and everything around her is crumbling. The solution, in her mind, is to keep drinking and to forget her lack of control on the downward spiral of her future. It started a couple years before when she first picked up her drink from a guy in a bar who bought her rounds. He was a nice enough man; tall, slender, pale-skin, and in a way odd, but that didn't matter for he was the only person who was nice to her. She lifted her shot as a 'thank you' and downed the drink. It tasted absolutely delicious and he had offered her more.

Flashback

"Would you like another round, my dear?" Tall and slender asked. The girl was relieved he offered because it tasted divine. "Yes please!" She answered with a smile. With that, the man called over the bartender who got them their shots when he asked. She took the tiny glass and held it to her lips, she drank it all.

"Well I see you like the 'Apocalypse Now.' A popular shot that contains tequila, dry vermouth and Irish Cream Liqueur. Very attractive," he smiled approvingly as he stared just a bit longer than usual. She blushed before she realized why it tasted so good.

"Oh I know why it tastes good! It has tequila and I love tequila," she explained while staring right back. The affects of the alcohol were building her confidence, it also made her a bit tipsy and she didn't realize the slight change in taste. Either way the night went on and their laughs grew as they slowly got to know each other. She came to like this new guy named Night and when their evening was over they agreed to meet again.

End Flashback

They met a lot more after that one date, it began to turn into something a little more than just getting to know each other. They became friends and that began to develop further. They always met at bars because it was a common favorite between them both and on some nights they battled to see who could drink the most without getting wasted. It usually ended at Night's house in a frenzy of arousal.

Raquel's behavior, however, didn't go unnoticed and her parents found out about her boyfriend and her drinking problem. They forbid her from coming back and she never did. Instead she got help at a rehab center just down the street from her run-down apartment. Night followed her and helped her with her rent and their relationship grew.

As time went on she discovered that Night was the head of a company and he was wealthy. They talked about his job and what was new when he came home from work. Raquel didn't work since her record of rehabilitation swayed employers away. She was blessed to have him help her and she stayed with him because of love and stability. Perhaps stability in a few different reasons. She believes she has no control and she is desperate. Memories of her family and her life before plaque her mind and the reality of what her life is now seems too far-fetched. She loves the fact that she's with Night but it still feels like a dream, and she can't even drink to relax her mind. She wasn't allowed because not drinking would help her to get better. Part of her psychological help includes trying to get her to believe in the hope of getting better.

Then her life was altered a bit. Night took her out to dinner after she got out of rehab that day. A fancy restaurant that smelled of Axe cologne and the perfume from the elegantly dressed women. The pair was seated at a table near the window and the waiter took their order and brought out a bottle of red wine at the request of Night. They made small chit-chat about mundane topics and eventually their food arrived. Raquel ordered a filet mignon and Night; chicken parmesan. Their conversation started out normal but then it moved on to other things. Night began to look nervous, unsure of how to start. He put down his glass of wine after taking a sip, he sighed noticeably to get her attention. She looked up and said, 'What's wrong?'

"I've been keeping something from you," he looked away from her and she held her breath. What could he possibly be holding from her? She began to feel afraid, her life was going out of order again. Her fork of steak froze in front of her open mouth.

He struggled to begin. "My name…isn't really..Night..," he looked uncomfortable.

"Oh…it's not?" she was caught off guard, expecting something else. Yet, this little bit of news did surprise her. She put down her fork and waited for his answer. Her blue diamond earrings swung as she turned her head in question.

"No. It's actually…Pitch..," he said while physically backing away looking ashamed. She stared at him for a second, sounding the name in her head.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me? Why were you hiding it?"

"Because it is rather embarrassing.."

"Oh no it's not! Is that really why you never told me?"

"It sounds stupid, I didn't want you to laugh at it," Night, who is now Pitch, explained while stabbing a piece of chicken and chewing it bitterly.

"I wouldn't laugh! I love it! Don't feel bad, I actually like it better than Night, it sounds more believable," at that he looked up at her, swallowed, and smiled shyly. She smiled back and it was a beautiful sight of acceptance. In that moment of letting that new information sink in she continued to eat her steak. She stabbed at a new piece and chewed. What was coming next she didn't expect either.

"Raquel, I'm beyond exhilarated that you think my name is believable. Just as I believe that there is nothing wrong with you. I feel that there is no need for you to continue to go to rehab," he said the last part in a low voice. He threw a curve ball at her. What a turn it took from a name to her status. She choked on her steak, the stubborn piece lodged in the back of her throat as she fought to either keep it down or to hack it up. Either of those two options she would be perfectly fine with. Pitch shot up and hurried over to her and slapped the back of her shoulders. She spat it out on her plate and sucked in fresh air, her lungs greedy as she heaved.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she could say anything. She just stared and continued to let oxygen into her lungs. Other couples at other tables looked at her with eyes of concern and some with annoyance. They also watched Pitch walk back to his side of the table, taking in the sight of his wealth. His suit was custom made with sharp edges and black as evil. He waited patiently and quietly for her to find words.

When she finally did she said, "You really think so?"

"Yes I do, 100 percent. Raquel, you are perfectly fine. Your mindset is exquisite. Yes you may have worries of no order or control, which I think are ridiculous because you are a remarkable woman with complete control, but everyone has worries. It is perfectly normal. I really believe you should stop going."

She was touched. She sat there and thought for awhile. If a guy of Pitch's status and expertise thought so then it must be true. He was the boss of a huge company of Psychology himself so he new what he was talking about. But even if she stopped going she couldn't get a job easily. She brought up job hunting and how she wouldn't have a chance.

He responded, 'I'll hire you," he took in her shocked expression. "I'll gladly give you the position of lead Psychologist of Deteni Orsid. Alongside me, as I forever hope you will be," he made a big show of pulling out a little black velvet box. Raquel gasped and others looked on at the scene. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful, and expensive, 2.4 carat engagement ring. The diamond glittered under the dim lights. It seemed to glow with its own soft radiance and it reflected in her blue eyes.

"Oh Night. Oh! I mean Pitch…," tears welled in her eyes.

"Raquel, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she squealed and held out her left hand. He placed the reflective ring on her ring finger -the finger with the vein that connected straight to her heart. People around them clapped and cheered for the new happy couple.

It was an amazing feeling, truly remarkable. Here she thought it was just going to be another regular dinner with the man she loved. Now she would never have to go back to that dreadful place, 'Mindful Ambitions,' ever again. She would have a good paying job and be married to the love of her life. It was such a mind-numbingly extraordinary feeling.

"Hey sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes, my fiancée?" he asked her with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. She giggled and held the other unused wine glass in her tiny hand.

"Can you pour me some wine?"

He filled it up to the very top.

Jack Frost

Jack stayed at Jamie's place for a long time and just talked, caught up with him. They hugged again and Jack left, flying in the dark. He brought more gusts of wind and just a small dash of flurries that stuck to the ground like powder. He brought snow to a few other towns and enjoyed every second of it. It was November after all. After awhile he grew tired and the longing for his girlfriend settled in. Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies. She was such a sight for sore eyes. Or maybe her appearance of bright blues, greens, and yellows would blind someone. Either way he missed her and wanted to get back to her.

He flew into her palace and a swarm of fairies fluttered around him; begging for attention. He laughed to himself and shook his head expectantly. He winked at them and they all but fainted. He then made his way into the main tower of the Tooth Palace where the queen was directing more fairies. Fairies, fairies, fairies! They were everywhere! Myriads of blurs shot in every direction lightning fast.

"Philadelphia, PA!, Marlton, New Jersey! Houston, Texas! Oh! Watch out for severe thunderstorms!" she spat out locations and warnings. She was a very busy and exciting woman! Then she halted. She held a canine that a fairy gave her. "Ohhh..I hope that didn't hurt too much when the dentist took it out…" She handed it back to the sad fairy who flew it to the storage tower. "Belhaven, North Carolina! Harrington, Delaware! Aliceville, Ala-!" She was cut off when Jack grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She gasped softly as she was pressed up against him and smiled when she registered his face. She took in everything; his smell, the heat of his breath, the way his hair went down into his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; the fairy kissed him and he kissed back with equal passion.

Jack pulled back to look into her purple eyes. "I missed you," he said simply.

She chuckled. "I missed you too," they kissed again and it became more intense. The arousal spiked and the passion was evident. It went on for a good short time. Then, all of a sudden, Tooth stopped but she was reluctant and regretted it. She felt more calls, more children with teeth under their fluffy, white pillows. She sighed, "Jack..I.."

Jack's face fell, disappointed. They never got any further than he wanted to. He didn't want to take advantage of her, and if she said she couldn't, he took it as a man and stopped. And it wasn't that she didn't want to go any farther, she just couldn't. Oh how they couldn't wait to have just one night dedicated to each other! He let go of her and stepped back while she rubbed her arm awkwardly. They stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do when Jack spoke first, "Well, I'm going to go to bed.."

She looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Yeah.."

"I love you," he kissed her cheek and flew off to their room. Tooth hovered there for a minute before she bitterly went back to ordering her fairies. They too seemed unhappy.

The snow sprite closed the door behind him and walked over to the low bed with Asian-styled decor. The imprints of cherry blossoms stitched into the cloth moved as he pulled back the sheets, getting ready for bed. He fluffed up his pillow and thought about knocking out a tooth of his own to put under it. Maybe that would attract Toothiana upstairs and into his arms. He smiled to himself at his little fantasy but then grimaced that it was too unlikely. He turned over to face the empty spot next to him. It was always empty. He turned back over with a huff. It was unfair!

He tossed and turned all night. The sheets were too warm, the pillow wasn't soft enough, he took off his shirt and then became too cold and put the sheets back on. It was almost like a vicious cycle of discomfort. At last he fell asleep late into the night.

The Tooth Palace was busy. Although there were millions of fairies working, a certain figure snuck through without being noticed. He waited for just the right moment. He turned into a shadow and flew across the marble and stone of the structures, right up into the bedroom-the only one in the queendom.

Shooting through the window and under the bed, the shadow transformed into slick features and blackness with shots of ashen color. Pitch rotated and evaluated Jack's sleeping form. He looked into his dreams and saw the hurt and longing. The Nightmare King knew as well as Jack that Tooth couldn't stop her work. Jack needed a reality check.

Putting his hand in front of him, he summoned dark dream sand. He sprinkled the speckles over Jack's head and soon the snow bringer was squinting his eyes in his sleep, invaded by bad dreams.

Pitch didn't even smile. He flew off and away from the Tooth Palace. He would be back tomorrow.

Jack had terrible dreams. He dreamed that Tooth walked out on him. Then it switched and the dream beheld that he actually walked out on her. They both broke up and went separate ways, their romance cut in half. The reasoning behind the break up was no affection or at least not enough. A feeling of intense loneliness filled Jack's soul and it didn't feel right but it felt possible. Possible enough that it was real. He woke with a yell and scanned the room. He was breathing heavy and he was covered in sweat, good thing his shirt was off. He lay back down and tried to relax. He thought about Tooth.

'Was that really real? NO, it was just a dream.. Yet, it felt so possible..,' he thought to himself quietly in the dark and shivered. He prayed it would never become reality, he loved her too much for that to happen to them. He wouldn't let it happen! He would make sure that thought never saw the light of day! And with that, our friend turns back over with fierce determination and pulls the covers back over his bare skin. He fell back asleep as the early morning light filled the room and fell on the furniture in a soft, easy-on-the-eyes caress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack Frost

The next day started out like any other. Tooth kissed him goodbye but this time she fidgeted with her feathers, remembering last night. Jack was indomitable in his decision to keep their relationship alive. He stopped her fidgeting by pulling her forward and giving her a strong kiss that left her breathless. She was momentarily confused but soon relief washed over her in warm waves. She smiled at him and the love shown through her clear eyes. She was like an open book and Jack, although not much of a reader, was eager to read every chapter. She waved him goodbye and went back to work, a happy jolt to her flying.

He was proud of himself for what he's just done. It felt like their relationship just got stronger and any fight could be fixed.

Jack started the day off by bringing snow to towns that needed it. He knew of a child in a small town that had a math test that day and he hadn't studied. It was also first thing in the morning. Jack created a full-on snow storm that canceled school that day and the boy was so thankful. He used the storm to his advantage though and slept in, he would study later, after having a snow ball fight as soon as he woke up.

'Good luck, kid,' Jack mouthed to him outside his window. He flew off and continued to give the world its daily dose of sugary snow. Around noon time Jack was just about done and as a break he decided to see Bunny. He darted through the air and to the Warren.

Bunny and Sophie

The Warren

Springtime was gorgeous, especially to a six foot-one Easter bunny. He was sitting by the river painting an egg green with his favorite little ankle-biter next to him. He watched her every so often scribble something in a spiral notebook and look back and forth between a book and a calculator.

"You said you're running out of magenta paint?" she asked, not looking up from her calculations on her notepad. She was adding numbers in her head and going through a whole list of items.

"Yup," he answered and she thought for a moment, tapping the pen to her chin.

" I'll order you about 45 jars. Do you need it more pinkish or with a darker shade of plum?"

"Give me the plum, I haven't used that combo in while," she wrote it down and added up the price. She estimated that it should last them about two or three weeks. She better bump it up to about 100 jars. It probably would be a good idea to get jars of plum and pink by themselves as a last resort if he ran out again. Which he will.

"You need brushes too, don't you? Thick bristles or thin?"

He thought about it. "I guess both would do." She wrote it down on her list. She would visit Hallow later that day to make the order. It was cool how close everyone worked. If one needed paint, the other would send it up, only Bunny had a tie-dye river and no basic colors. Hallow had all basic colors but took a liken to tie-dye for a change so they often traded. Bunny knew how to make brushes but Hallow knew how to design the best bristles for an even line. She designed costumes, tools and props so she had a lot of experience.

She finished updating her books. She closed her notebook but a picture flew out from between the pages. It was a sketch of Bunny that she drew. She smiled to herself and she glanced at Bunny who was focusing on painting a yellow swirl. The green and yellow were mixing into a brilliant shade of lime green that would hurt anyone else's eyes but to Sophie it was a masterpiece and she could stare at it all day if she could just sit with Bunny.

"Hey Bunny?" her sugary sweet tone drew.

"Hmm?"

She was about to speak when Jack came out of nowhere and landed a couple feet away from them. The rabbit's ears pricked at the sound of Jack's feet landing on the soft grass.

"Hey Frostbite, what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by, see how you're doing."

"That's nice, mate and its good to see you, but I'm really sorry I've got a lot of work to do around here. I still need to tend to a group of eggs on the west section to lead them to the river. They always wonder off into the forest," the rustic bunny hopped up.

"Oh, well that's okay. I won't bother you then." Jack was a little disappointed but he didn't let it show. He and Bunny said goodbye and the rabbit hopped away to the west section. New little flowers popped up wherever the Australian landed. The boy turned his attention to Sophie, who was staring after Bunny.

"You doing anything, Soph?" she snapped out of her thoughts and set her eyes on him.

"No, I'm sorry, Jack. I've got to head over to Hallow's soon to get paint and brushes. But first I have to write out my list and e-mail her that I'm on my way. Working for a rabbit takes a lot of paper too! I've been through so many notebooks while working here!" she laughed when he smiled.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you around sometime," he nodded his head at her and she smiled apologetically and nodded back.

They waved goodbye and he flew off. Maybe Sandy wasn't busy. Oh who was he kidding? That guy was always busy every second of every day! He chose to see him anyway to have something to do.

The Sandman's Ship

Sandman's Ship was a huge, elegant pirate ship decorated with seashells of all kinds. It rocked back and forth in bobbing motions in the air high above a city. The golden sand dripped off of it like a waterfall and faded into nothing. It was calming, exactly what Jack needed, he stepped on the edge of the boat and wandered inside. The halls were similar to the outside, they were sand with seashells embedded within them. Paintings of landscapes and the sea adorned the wall in a row only to be disturbed if a hallway came up. The ship was even bigger on the inside and full of dreams. Sand floated everywhere and morphed itself into dancing flowers in their pots on the tables, little fairies floated to Jack's left, and sting-rays flew over head. The ceilings were high and the rooms were spacious.

Jack ended up in the Captain's Quarters. The little happy Sandman was controlling the wheel, steering the ship to the next city. The ship was more of a travel-in-style, correspondingly decorated to his Sand Castle. Sanderson Mansnoozie was very traditional and classic with his art but he didn't over do it; it was just the right touch and Frost agreed wholeheartedly.

Sandy heard him walk up and he waved in greeting. Jack eyed the controls, made of sand, that lined the head of the room. Sand shifted and moved, it made the whole ship work. He watched Sandy and was about to ask him how his day was going when Sandy jerked the wheel and the ship came to a stop over one section of the city. The Sandman looked up at Jack and frowned, he created dream sand above his head to say that he had many dreams to give and he was very busy. He would have loved to spend time with Jack, but just like Tooth, he worked every day and couldn't risk a day without giving good dreams to the children. Frost understood and he wished him good luck and to have a great day, he would catch up with him later. Reluctant, he was, as he turned to leave down the golden halls. His little visit ended with him gliding away from the ship, wondering what he could do. Then a thought in the back of his mind popped up. Hallow. She couldn't be busy; Halloween was over and although she may get a little bit insane sometimes, she still was kind and thoughtful. Although seeing the ghosts would probably turn him away, it was the most reasonable option at the moment.

Hallow's Castle

The day was growing older and the dark snuck out earlier. Her courtyards and graveyards were eerie as apparitions walked around, or some floated. The castle was gothic style and tall and most of the lights were off. Except for one at the very top of the tallest tower. He floated up quietly and he felt his temperature drop as the undead drew closer. He remained calm because he knew they were under command not to attack him but they still were rotted and downright creepy. Cobwebs snaked up the black bricks and covered the window panes. Whenever he passed a window a spirit would look back at him, sending chills up and down his spine.

At last, oh at last, he plunged through the open window at the top and fell on the floor, he was racked with fear but he tried to shrug it off when he saw Hallow sitting at her desk just a few feet away, smiling at him, her eyes knowing. Her fangs sparkled in the candlelight and shadows danced across the blackened features of her face.

"So I see you got past the Headless Horseman. I see I have to have a little chat with him,' she chuckled as she straightened papers out on her desk and turned to her computer. Screeches were heard down the empty halls but the black cat didn't seem fazed at all, just used to it. Creepy.

Jack dragged over a rickety rocking chair from the corner and placed it in front of her gothic-style carved desk of thick cherry wood. He sat down and yelped, there were spiders on the chair and giant ones at that. He shooed them away and they scurried in different directions, their long legs moving quickly. After a pause of being disgusted, he debated on whether or not he should take a tissue off of her desk and wipe off the dust. He thought it would be better to just sit down.

Her fingers clicked the keys in a frenzy, her reflexes swift. She put in her earpiece that was resting on a stand dangerously near the edge of her workspace. She put it in her right, long and drawn back ear and spoke.

"How is the haunted mansion going in England? The one in Gloucestershire. Oh come on, the Woodchester Mansion!" she looked at Jack and rolled her eyes. Jack chuckled a little. She went back to her conversation and listened to her French ghost.

"It's not getting toooo dangerous over there, is it? Well if it is, I want you to calm them down. We scare for a living, Pierre, we don't hurt people! I know there has been many times they lashed out! You know it's hard to keep them in place all the time. I know, I know. Just try your best, okay? Update me soon," she clicked off her earpiece and adjusted the volume.

"Is it just me, or does his French accent make him louder?" Jack shook his head in amusement. The doorbell rang loud and hauntingly, startling the winter sprite. He jumped a foot and Hallow gave him a skeptical look before she clicked a button on her desk. "Who is it?"

"It's Sophie."

"Come in." It took her awhile to climb up the black marble staircases with all her notebooks and papers but she made it to Hallow's office.

"Here we are," Sophie exclaimed, dropping the books on the polished wood. Papers flew out and Jack caught them in mid-air before they reached the dusty ground.

"I got your e-mail."

"Yup. Bunny needs about 100 jars of magenta, more plum than pink, and both thin and thick paintbrushes. Thank you, Jack,' she said as she took the papers Jack handed to her.

"Alright. Let's go see what I have ready," when she got up her chair creaked. She led them across the hall to a gigantic room with samples of various objects. There were costumes in the making, fabrics thrown over chairs and hanging from old metal hooks, and in the back there was a giant display with multitudes of brushes. The elongated cherry wood table held thin brushes, thick brushes, fat brushes and brushes with twisted handles. The bristles are varied in length and thickness and the colors of the handles ranged from red and light brown to dark purple and black. To the right of the table, on the wall, was a huge color chart with almost every color imaginable.

An end table stood against the wall; on top was piled with books and the drawer couldn't close because it was stuffed with books as well. Jack stalked over and cracked open one of the books. They were color books. One was organized by which two colors went together perfectly, another book had colors that were okay together and another book had colors that didn't match at all. And each book contained explanations as to why they did or didn't match, in detail. Jack put down the boring text and glanced back to see Hallow and Sophie talking and pointing at colors. Hallow got out a pointer and suggested one of the different variations of plum tinged magenta. There were sub colors for sub colors! After awhile of debate they decided a darker plum tinted magenta was what Bunny was looking for, and just in case, Hallow put together two other colors that, to Jack, looked exactly the same. Purple was purple.

Then they moved onto the brushes which took even longer. Hallow settled the hesitation by grabbing handfuls of different lengths and sizes. She then proceeded to get a box to put it all in.

"Thanks again, Hallow. I wouldn't know which colors he would have meant. I just hope these are what he wanted. And if not, then he will have to deal with them," they all laughed. They made small conversation about life and any changes and before Jack knew it, they were walking down the stairs.

"Here, I'll walk you out," Hallow said to Sophie while opening the door for her. Soph thanked her and she was on her way to her car. Hallow waved and closed the heavy wooden door. More lights were now on in the house and Jack got a little bit more used to the atmosphere. The black cat turned to look at her guest, happy that he isn't as nervous as he was when he crashed through her window.

"You want some pumpkin pie?"

"Sure."

Once they were in the kitchen with two cold pieces of pumpkin pie they began to talk.

"So how's Tooth?"

"Still as busy as ever," Hallow noticed the bitterness in his voice that he tried to cover up.

"Is something wrong? Did you fight?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing, we got over it," he scooped up more pumpkin pie and bit into it.

"It doesn't sound like you got over it," the cat gave him a pointed look.

"I di-," Jack was cut off. The walkie-talkie on the counter played a French accent.

"Hallow, the ghosts won't calm down! They keep attacking, it's getting urgent!" Pierre's wavering voice was a static sound filled with panic.

Hallow grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "I'm on my way," she threw Jack an apologetic look and he got up. "Just leave the plates, my ghosts of the past will get them," with that she ran out the front door. She was going to England and Jack was left alone again, nothing to do with everyone else too busy to give him one hour to talk. The boy was frustrated and tired so he decided the only thing he could do was go home. So he went out the door and closed it behind him before using the wind to carry him to the Tooth Palace.

Tooth Palace

It was all the same. He got to kissing her again but with the same result; she felt more calls which ended their session. Again she was sad and now a little frustrated. Again he went back to their room without her. Again he tossed and turned in bed trying to sleep. His determination from that morning faltered and he started to feel the first pricks of hopelessness. Again he fell asleep late.

And again Pitch visited him.

"Oh Jack," Pitch whispered. "When will you see reality? When will you accept the truth? Your fate?" he sprinkled black sand on his forehead and vanished without a noise. When he was safely out of the Tooth Palace, he laughed that his plan was working.

Jack woke up again with the same kind of nightmare. Only this time, it was his friends who abandoned him. Why was he dreaming this? Was someone trying to tell him something? Maybe it would become reality. After the events of that day it pretty much corroborated his future. He decided to make a deal with himself; tomorrow he would visit North, he had a lot of wisdom and he needed someone to talk to. Perhaps the hulking Russian would sit down and have hot chocolate with him. And if North didn't have time for him just like the others, then he would come to realize that his dreams just might be true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

North's Workshop

It was soon to be the greatest time of year! This week was the end of November and soon December will remind the children that presents were on their way! Yetis worked all day, painting, constructing and packaging toys. Wrapping paper junked up the ground and the elves scrambled around with tall glasses of milk and trays of cookies. Their little bells rung and it was a never ending chorus of noises in the primordial workshop.

Jolly old Saint Nicholas was in his design room, building a new model as usual. He still had more ideas and if they couldn't be made for this year, then they would be given out next year. It was ridiculously busy and this was the only room that held quiet to some degree.

Jack walked up to the thick door. North was inside and he knew it. He knocked demandingly, he had to see if North was going to talk to him, and if not…he didn't want to think about it. The door swung open and out came an angry-looking North. He peered down at Jack and his expression softened and soon turned to confusion. Why was Jack knocking so hard? He was practically pounding the door in!

"What is it, Jack? What is with this knocking so loud?"

"North, all I want to know is if you're busy today."

The Russian could see that this was important, but he had so much work to do. He had only about four weeks of preparation left and he still needed to get through those Christmas cards and his new designs had to be made soon. He hated to do this but there was simply nothing he could do. He had way to much work on his plate. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, hoping the boy wouldn't be too let down.

"Look, Jack, I am terribly sorry. I can not because of my work! Way too much this year! I promise you, I will talk to you the day after Christmas," he watched the hurt flood Jack's blue eyes. "Or better yet!" he tried. He felt horrible! "How about ON Christmas? I will deliver the presents and when I am done I will shoot over to Tooth Palace to talk with you. The second I am done with the last house!" he was trying desperately to appease him, to not hurt him anymore than necessary. He just couldn't swing it right now.

It still didn't help Jack at all. The yetis around him wore questioning expressions. The elves stood holding trays and glasses, they wondered what will happen next. If they were expecting a temper tantrum or whining, they didn't get it, instead Jack simply nodded and said 'Okay," he then walked out the front door of North's workshop. He left everyone with questions. But no answers.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't deny it; nobody had time for him any more. Everybody was working and it seemed that it would always be like that. He was alone once and now he's alone again. He made that deal with himself; to accept what might actually be his fate if North didn't have time. He thought more about it, and the more he thought, the more he hated the idea. He couldn't just make a deal like that, it could have been bad timing. That's all, bad timing. He had to make sure it was true. He had to visit them once more. Hallow should be done dealing with her problem in England, Sandy could at least talk to him while he worked. He could try to help Tooth with her work for once, and heck, he could even help Bunny! He might even check Jamie's work schedule to see when he had off, and he knew for a fact that he had one day with North. This could possibly work!

Raquel

Life was going great! She was now the leading psychologist at Deteni Orsid, Pitch's very own Psychology company and she was living it up. She went to party after party, she moved in with Pitch in a humungous mansion far away from the rehab she quit. Signed papers and she was out of there, having the time of her life! And she drank so much, it was such a relief to her stressed mind. She could just sit down and have a glass of wine whenever she wanted. How could she have given this up? She licked her lips after she took a sip and waited for her fiancée to come home.

Late afternoon turned to evening. She lounged in her giant comfy chair waiting. The angle of the sun went from glaring across her eyes from the window, to the rays slanting on the hardwood floor. As time ticked by she let her mind wonder to different things; her past, her future, the stain in the carpet from wine the night before, and settled to her fiancée.

For the last few days he was gone at night. It was odd. She would go to sleep in his arms and then wake up again around twelve and he was gone. Always at the same time. She wondered why, silently, as she watched the particles of dust float in the rays of late-afternoon sunshine. She always defended him because he defended her. She shook it off as; 'he's just in the bathroom, or downstairs. Maybe he's doing something on the computer downstairs for his job. He didn't want the light from the monitor to wake her up, how sweet!' Yet, when she woke up again around five, he was back in bed again with only a wicked grin on his face. Not one that seduced her. One that spoke horrible deeds.

Jack Frost

The next day Jack flew as fast as he could to Bunnymund's warren. Clouds and wind met him in the air. The atmosphere weighed a little heavy with the determination, and slight frustration, he carried with him. Easter Island came up fast as the Easter Bunny himself and the boy took the view in; one Easter Island Head at a time. The trees grew tall and the grass followed after in its wake, the flowers emitted bright hues, the butterflies' wings were delicate as they fluttered by. He landed in the grassy field and assessed his surroundings, no one was around. A few tiny eggs walked up to greet the newcomer, some approached him warily, afraid. Smiling and backing up as to not step on one, he focused on the huge structure many miles away. Flying to the castle in the distance, he landed on the stone path. A wide and timeless stone path, that is. The castle Bunny owned was all creamy walls and blue trim. The sky behind the towers paled in comparison to its dazzling brilliance. Doves soared above and Jack saw their fluffy, white wings flapping gracefully; a calming sight.

The door had to be at least twelve feet tall and about ten feet wide. It was heavy too; he knocked and knew right away he would have to knock harder. He leaned his tall wooden staff against the door and slammed his fists into the wood, sending tremors through his arm. The sounds echoed inside. After a very very long time the door creaked open and Sophie stepped out. Her blond eyebrows were furrowed together. Why was Jack here?

"Yeah, Jack?" No one ever visited. No one ever knocked either, it sounded foreign.

"Is Bunny here?"

"No, he left a little while ago. Why do 'ya need?"

"I want to see if he could hang out."

"Jack," she began. "Bunny doesn't have time. He is very busy. I mean…even in the books that I keep, all of them are filled up with things we have to get done," she clasped her hands and looked away. "I'm sorry, Jack," she gave him a moment to let it sink in. She closed the giant door, shutting off his hope. In desperation, he rocketed towards The Sandman's Ship. He burst through the sandy doors. Sandman jerked around to spot the intruder, sand whips ready. Jack could see the warning encrusted in the Sandman's eyes. Then his dangerous expression changed to give the winter sprite a shocked look.

"Can we talk? I know you're busy, but I promise I won't be a bother to you," Sandman's face scrunched up in fear of disappointing him, but he couldn't let Jack just barge right in. He stood up on his tiny legs and tried to appear as tall as possible. He shook his head no. He's too busy. Jack was struck, and very much surprised, never in his life has Sandy done this to him. He left without a word. Just like Sandy would have done.

The next few days were fruitless. Jack tried Hallow's, Tooth was too busy to even look at him, and he knew he had a day with North soon. He had found out that Jamie didn't have off. He checked his schedule through the kitchen window, the piece of paper stuck to the refrigerator, held down by a magnet with a picture of the family on it. Families made time for each other.

When he finally caught up with Hallow she said that she was incredibly busy. The Victoria Secret Fashion show needed an idea for a costume because the original and backup costumes got torn in the packaging as they got shipped over. She had about two days to come up with a sexy costume for a size zero super model. They asked every known designer, but she knew she could come up with something better than those clowns. She would leave it, anonymously, on the head producer's desk. This was about two weeks after trying Sandy, twice, both times were mortifying when the short guy forced Jack away so he wouldn't be behind on his job. Two weeks away from Christmas and he would be alone.

Tooth tried to dedicate time to him but it was always the same; more teeth to collect. Same routine. And he was getting aggravated every second. The dreams came worse too, they were relentless. He would wake up in a cold sweat by the end of the night. The room would look darker and he would scramble in the sheets to turn on a light. Once precious light seeped through all the corners and put Jack's mind at ease he would have a war going inside his head. Should he think about his dream and remember the fear? Or should he just thrust it out of his conscious and try to sleep again? He knew the latter wasn't a promising choice. Each new one that he had indicated the world slowly ripping apart, all that he loves being yanked out from under him. These problems went on and on for days, until a day before Christmas. On Christmas eve, the dam broke and the most brutal stab of all came.

"Do you want to take a rest? I made hot chocolate."

Tooth glanced up at the offer. Jack stood at the edge of the balcony with a tray of two cups, empty except for the cocoa powder, a small dish of creamers, sugar packets and a tall steaming pitcher of water. His eyes lit up with hope. Tooth smiled, her perfect white teeth in even rows. What do you expect from the Tooth Fairy? She glided over to him, a couple fairies trailing behind her. The steam rose up and into her feathers and she shivered with warmth. Oh the feeling.

"Oh how sweet," her boyfriend led her inside and she came before a small, low table and a pile of blankets. The cups clinked as they were placed on the table. The blanket Jack put out wrinkled at the corners but was smooth enough to sit on. It was a giant, fuzzy, light pink duvet and it felt relaxing when they sat down. Romantically, Jack poured her a cup of hot chocolate with one creamer, no sugar and handed it to her. She took it in her tiny hands and felt the warmth of the drink and Jack's hand that stayed on hers' just a second longer. When his cup was made they both tipped their drinks to their lips and took a sip. Tooth's iridescent wings quivered with the delectable taste, Jack simply admired the woman before him.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Tooth laughed, her cheeks flushing with pink. "Yes, actually. You have."

"Well I'm going to tell you again. And again. And again," said Jack, each time he said it he inched closer and closer until their lips met. They stayed their for a long time, just laying around, kissing and drinking hot chocolate. The other fairies grew jealous. They fluttered away to give the couple some privacy. They stayed there for most of the night, cuddling, drinking, kissing and just spent some well-deserved time together. The fairy has never felt warmer pressed up against Old Man Winter, surrounded by blankets. At the same time, Jack has never felt more alive. Not even flying could bring out as much content as this night did.

But like all stories, there has to be a problem. Tooth was a hardworking fairy, full-time. She ignored her telepathy and the calls for just one night to spend with her love. She couldn't ignore it any longer however. An understandable and heartbreaking conclusion wrote itself in her thoughts. She reluctantly turned her head away while Jack was kissing her neck, seductively.

"Sweetheart, I really hate….to do this..," all the fibers in her being frantically prayed for just another half hour or so, anything, even five more minutes of this little piece of heaven. Heaven shattered when he froze, so did her heart and her voice. She could feel her heart ripping in half when she imagined what would happen next. Her mauve eyes met his blue eyes. His blue orbs turned from hazed to pleading to…angry. She dared not say anything.

"…another call?" she shook her head slowly, scared. He let go of her and stood. She scrambled up to talk to him, to reason with him. The cool night air ruffled his white hair. The ivory stands waving gently in the breeze from the open windows. He breathed slowly in and out, his bare shoulders rose and fell.

"Will it always be like this?" he asked. She didn't answer, she began to wonder the same thing.

"Yes. It's who I am, Jack. You have no idea how bad I want to be with you all the time! You have no idea of the frustration I go through. I-"

"No idea?! I have no idea?! Tooth! Do you not understand how much it hurts when I can't even so much as kiss you when every. Single. Time. You get a call?!" He was outraged.

And she was startled by his upsurge. When the shock rolled off and away from her, she retaliated.

"Don't' yell at me! You know how hard this is! I can't just take off the coat and stop doing what I do. It doesn't work like that!"

"Then maybe we won't work!" Silence hung heavy in the room.

"..Wha-what?"

"I said, maybe this isn't going to work between us. Maybe we should break up." his voice was breaking but he kept his posture steady. He was serious.

Her wings went down in sadness. No, he couldn't mean this!

"Jack, I…I..," words failed to come up. How could this be happening?

"Look, Tooth. I'm breaking this off because we barely spend time anymore. Every night I lay in bed alone. Every time we kiss or hug, a call comes and we have to part. I just can't take it anymore." he stared at her, hoping, begging with his eyes that she understood. For a while she didn't move, she kept her eyes trained to the floor, thinking. Jack couldn't bare the sight of her beautiful eyes staring after him as he leaves, glistening with tears. So when she looked back up, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack

He went to the only place he knew where someone would accept him. He walked silently, hands in his pockets, down the lonely street on his way to Jamie's apartment. The night was cold and he could see his breath. The street was empty as it opened up to a few lonely corners of small stores and busted up buildings. There were blank spaces in the walls where bricks used to take residence. Broken shards of glass lay scattered across the concrete of the dusty street. He continued to walk on, not giving a second thought to his surroundings.

Clunk.

Jack turned his head to see a kid through one of the windows. The small child stared back and ran away deeper into the building. He looked like he wanted Jack's attention and was trying to guide him somewhere. Thinking he had nothing better to do and a lot of time to kill now, he followed him. The kid lead him up a flight of creaky stairs and to a room that Jack could tell was previously occupied. The air zapped with electricity when Jack felt a new presence enter the tiny space. He turned and saw a guy as tall as he was, with an expectant look. He wore a red and black jacket and ripped dark blue jeans. A couple other boys who looked almost identical stood behind him, backing him up. Jack's blue eyes shifted to find the kid who led him standing alone in the back corner.

"You're Jack, right?" Mr. Leader-of-the-broken-house kids said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, Jack. But I do know that you are alone in an abandoned house. My territory."

Jack had no idea why these kids chose a 'territory' like this but he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"I'll leave then. This was a mistake," the white-haired boy turned to leave.

"Stop."

Jack stopped but didn't turn around. He heard the leader say: "You look like you need a place to stay. You look like you're running from something."

Jack considered his words. "I'm running from my family. They don't have time for me anymore," he debated if he said too much. What the leader said next knocked him for a loop.

"You can stay with us. We need more recruits. If you think you're up for it."

"You want me to join you guys?" Jack said incredulously.

"If you can handle it, then yes."

The guardian thought about it deeply. He was a free spirit, unbound by human laws. He was united to The Guardianship Laws; to protect children and he could still do that. Maybe this kid who led him in needed to be guarded. He didn't know what he would have to do or if he should even be here. One thing was for certain, though. They planted the seed of curiosity. And Jack, being as daring as a rebellious child, was drawn to it.

"You in?"

Jack took his staff in his left hand and held out his right. "I'm in."

That night Jack lay asleep in his new bed: a blow-up air mattress on the hard ground. The other gang members lay in heaps of blankets and pillows around him. Everything they owned was either borrowed, found or stolen. It was late, dark and there were no lamps because they couldn't afford them. 'They weren't needed anyway', as the Leader would say. They could operate just dandy in the darkness of night.

The door opened slowly and the little kid looked in at the new member. He smiled at his soon-to-be new friend. There was something different about this one. The kid has never done this before with someone new, but he felt an urge to protect this guy. So he wrote a letter on old composition paper from school, well, when he used to go to school. There were careless doodles in the margins and the edges were ripped but there was a good amount of lines left to scribble in. He found an old ink pen that was just about filled under the nightstand and started to write.

Dear Santa,

i want my new friend to be safe My brother just let him into our gang and i don't know his name but i know that there is something different about him. i can tell you what he looks like though i really hope you can keep him safe Santa. He has REALLY blue eyes and hair like snow. And he's a lot taller then me, really tall and he carries around this weird long stick! i wonder if that's what he uses to keep himself safe? i hope you can help Santa i really do

Love Kyle. P S please find a way to bring us home too, i miss mom..

Kyle got up to mail the letter outside. A snowfall began to start up and icy wind whipped his skin through his thin coat. He shivered as he dropped the important document into the mailbox and hurried back inside. His blankets felt warm as he snuggled in, pressing his nose to the sheets to warm it. He felt like he achieved the greatest accomplishment. He had great dreams that night of help, snow and a new friend.

North's Workshop

Blasted! Where were the last rounds of Christmas cards?! He huffed when he saw a yeti bring in a small bag; the last cards sent. He snatched the bag away, he was so late, it was Christmas Eve! He read through the last four quickly and smiled despite his lack of time. He told the yetis to pack a few more train sets according to the requests the children wrote down. He handed the yeti the bag back and started towards the sleigh. He didn't make it five steps into the blistering cold before the yeti ran up and handed him one last card he missed. North was surprised he missed it. He read it quickly for time was slipping away. He had to read it again and again before the words made sense.

This kid was describing Jack! Jack Frost! What was he doing in a gang?! He knew this kid, Kyle. A sweet boy with a bad past and in desperate need of a more stable house with parents. Why was Jack in their group, though? Panicking, he checked the address and boarded the sleigh. He grabbed the old roped reigns and snapped them to make the reindeer fly, the elves and yetis merely waved him on his way, wondering why he wasn't jolly.

Pitch

It was time to set the plan in motion. Raquel was fast asleep from a few final clients that couldn't wait until after the holidays. He didn't care, he needed more people. Now he was outside in the cold, his black cloak spread across the snow. He walked hauntingly towards the old workshop of Saint North. The atmosphere around him was eerily still. It was Christmas Eve and the old man wouldn't be around here to stop him. He halted in his treacherous walk and shadows began to appear from behind him on the hill. A short moment passed until he jerked his arm out towards Santa's Workshop. The shadows formed into horses and raced with implausible speed.

Jack

He was sleeping while others did the same around him. A lot has changed in the last few weeks and it affected his sleep. He found himself awake at a late hour. He got up and went outside to clear his head. All was silent and peaceful as all waited for the jolly Santa Claus to deliver the children's presents. Jack waited too, it was the only thing that he had to go on. At least North made time for him. As if on cue, the old sleigh itself landed the next street over with North steering in the front. The globe glowed with all the children who believed. Icy breaths poured out of the nostrils of the reindeer who gazed around carelessly. Their horns were like giant graceful branches as they stood in place.

"Jack!"

"North! You finished delivering the pres-," he noticed the sack of toys in the back seat. "North?"

"Jack, what were you thinking! Joining a gang! Does Tooth know about this?" He was angry, his soft features hardened with indignation.

Jack felt uncomfortable under his glare. "I broke it off with her." North froze, confusion played on his face, and it took him a moment to gain his bearings. "What do you mean?"

The winter spirit had a hard time trying to figure out how to explain it. The Russian knew a way to ease his pain. He suggested they get in the sleigh and away from listening ears. Jack wondered who would be listening other than his gang. There was nobody on this block! Or at least it appeared so…

They stumbled in the sleigh a couple streets away. Jack got out and felt dizzy.

"Jack, what do you mean you 'broke it off with Tooth?"

"North, we aren't right for each other. She's busy all the time and we never stay together for longer than 5 maybe 10 minutes if I'm lucky. She always gets calls!"

North was silent as he thought. He had a point but he should have stayed with her. "Jack, you should have stayed. You understand that she is the Tooth Fairy? She has plenty work to do!"

"I know North. But I just can't stand it anymore. It's driving me insane, I can't even hug her without it being interrupted! What good of a relationship is that?"

"Jack-!" The world got darker before North could finish. The dark corners of the street intensified and out of the shadows came Pitch Black. Nightmare extraordinaire. His smile was nefarious and he snapped his fingers. The distraction was enough. A loud bang and the temperature rose, making North hot. He turned around and to his horror; his sleigh was holding a large pile of presents that were on fire. The blaze was probably the worst thing he's ever seen in his long existence. Orange flames slicked up the sides of the glossy wrapping paper and tissue paper crinkled and disintegrated, filling the air with a cringing burnt smell.

A moment went by of intense disbelief until the tall Russian charged forward, sword raised. He sliced into thin air, though, because Pitch jumped back, dodging his angry assault. Tall and dark laughed as he continued to get out of the way of the Christmas Bringer's weapon. Never before in Santa's life has he felt so enraged, so incredibly angry that he wanted to rip Pitch's head off right then and there. He wanted to take Pitch and light HIM on fire, while watching his black cloak turn red with heat. He craved to see the cool night air being speckled with ash and the disintegration of Pitch Black. He wanted this guy to DIE.

And the whole time Pitch just kept on laughing hysterically. For he knew that the workshop was roasting just like his sleigh and HE craved to see the Russian's reaction when he knew the ugly truth: Christmas was, indeed, ruined. And there was no saving it, months of hard work were lost with just a flick of a flame.

"Sorry old friend, but I have to get back to a certain someone right now. Too bad you can't go back to anything," he said. North held his sword back, wondering what he meant. He saw how Pitch's cloak slowly disappeared. His whole form disappeared until all that remained was his piercing lemon eyes until they, too, were gone. Don't ask him how, don't ask him why but as soon as he looked into those eyes he thought about his workshop. North rushed onto the sleigh and in a split second, Jack hopped up on the back. He tried to hold on tight as the sleigh increased speed in the chilly night sky. Higher and higher the machine rose up into oblivion. Clouds whizzed by and soon the sleigh met the pink hues of a portal. They were sucked in and for a second Jack didn't have consciousness, but that always happened to him; he was new at this. After all, he's traveling through different dimensions.

When they reached Santa's Workshop they saw destruction. Everywhere. Yetis and elves were scattered all over the place, trying to clean up the debris. Or, rather, attempting to salvage anything that was at least half-way intact. All was destroyed and all was devastated.

Despite the snow, fire surrounded the place. The fire ate at the loose plunks of wood that once was the opening to the gateway. The iron and metal that lie next to the chippings were red hot as they absorbed the heat. Snow melted, but not completely, mind you, it was still the North Pole and soon the fires were extinguished. They seemed to burn only to mock the Russian.

Speaking of North, he couldn't even respond. His whole life; millenniums of work, dedication and joy were lost. He didn't know if it was possible to respond. How could you when your whole life is destroyed in a matter of an hour? Jack didn't know what to do. He stood stiff and then slowly raised his eyes to look at North. He blamed this on himself. If North hadn't of stopped to see him, he would have kept moving away from Pitch and he would have been more focused on the presents and spreading them out to their destinations all over the world. At least he would have the children's delight the next morning. It might have been enough to show that all was not lost. It might also have given him determination to build up from the ground of ruins.

Too bad for him, everything was gone.

"North.."

North didn't answer at first. At last he spoke, "The children…," then he collapsed in the snow and cried.

* * *

**Hey! Just wondering if anyone wants me to continue this story. I think I will but I don't know if anyone's reading it. Either way, I hope you guys like it a please, please review!**


End file.
